


На място, където времето е спряло

by sadreamer



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Romance
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/Не ме гледай с тези очи<br/>Ние просто сме влюбени, това е всичко/</p>
            </blockquote>





	На място, където времето е спряло

When the lights start to turn off, I quietly go to meet you  
/Когато светлина угансе, се приближавам тихо до теб/

 

Kий бе уморен.

Краката го боляха, по гърба му плъзваха болезнени тръпки, всеки път когато се опиташе да се наведе за нещо. Очите му се затварях по свой собствен акорд, но русото момче ги насилваше обратно отворени, държейки колата си в прави линия. Слава богу, движението по това време почти нямаше. Последното, което му трябваше бе друг пътен инцидент.

Грозната, жълтеникавата светлина на улично осветление, се отразяваше в предното стъкло, карайки сенките вътре купето ту да се появяват, ту да изчезват. От радиото тихо се чуваше любимото рок радио на Темин. Песента бе на английски и Кий не бе много сигурен какво точно се пее в нея, освен че ставаше въпрос за райска врата.

Врата, до която едва ли някога ще стигна, помисли си горчиво той, стискайки волана до посиняване.

Скоро излезна от града и зави по малък път, встрани от магистралата. Нощта бе мрачна, буреносна и скоро първите капки от очаквания дъжд, паднаха върху стъклото.

За какво повече да си мечтае човек.

Кий въздъхна и пусна чистачките, усещайки как меланхолията се прокрадва бавно към него. Добрата, стара приятелка, която бе плътна до него, заедно с вината, болката, огорчението и вечния въпрос Защо?

 

Оставаше му още половин час път, а дъжда ставаше все по силен, почвайки да барабани по прозорците, като неканен гост, които се молеше да го пуснат вътре. Кий хвърли поглед към тъмния екран на мобилния си телефон чудейки се дали да не му се обади, но после се отказа. Нямаше да закъснее чак толкова.

А и Джонгхюн бе свикнал да чака.

 

A flower blooms in the world that’s only filled with thorns  
/Едно самотно цвете рацъфтява в този свят, покрито с бодли/

Бурята се развихряше, светкавици раздирайки небосклона гневни. В такова време човек можеше да се чувства само нищожен, изправен пред могъществото на природата, чийято сила никога нямаше да можеш да опитоми.

Въпреки че парното в колата бе включено на макс, на Кий започна да му става студено.Сигурно от умората. Посегна с дясната си ръка към задната седалка, опитвайки се да напипа захвърленото си там яке , но не успя. Изпсува тихичко и се обърна за секунда, опитвайки се да види проклета дреха.

Дори не видя другата кола.

Колата се понесе встрани, разбивайки мантинелата и продължавайки надолу по хълма, преобръщайки се няколко пъти по пътя си.

Сякаше един дъх разстояние по късно, Кий отвори с мъка очи, бузата ми опряна на тавана на колата. В устата си усещаше железния вкус на кръв. Сигурно си бе разбил няколко зъба. Опита се да се помръдне, но тялото сякаш изобщо не бе не негово.

Кий не носеше колан.

Кий не носеше колан и сега щеше да умре, затворен в смачканата, метална кутия, която до преди секунди бе колата му. Първите сълзи се стекоха, горчиви и без всякаква надежда, чертаейки си път през кръвта на лицето му.

Това не трябваше да се случва. Не трябваше да става така. 

Новата вълна сълзи го задави и Кий издаде звук, подобен на умиращо животно - но ти умираш, умираш, крещеше истеричен глас в главата му, не разбираш ли глупако, всичко е свършено, билета ти е готов, приятно пътуване до земята, от която няма връщане - изпълнен с паника и ужас. Това ли щеше да бъде края му?

В този миг, лицето на Джонг изникна ясно в съзнанието му. С онази невинна, почти детска усмивка, която Кий обичаше да целува. С две протегнати ръце, който неведнъж го бяха приютявали срещу всеки и всичко в този свят, споделяйки товара на общата вина.

Защото тяхната любов бе грях.

Като парче от пъзел, което не можеше да намери мястото си в общата картинка.

 

Why? Why not?  
They whisper and go against us

/Защо? Защо не?  
Шептят и се изправят срещу нас/

Неведнъж Кий си бе задавал въпроса ами ако?

Ами ако не се бе отказал от спортната си кариера? Ами ако беше се явил на кастингите на ЕсЕм? Ами ако не беше вкаран в Шайни?  
Ами ако не бе срещнал Джонгхун?

От последния въпрос, болеше най-много.

Въпреки постоянните тайни, лъжи и скрити сълзи, които не можеше да спре заровил лице във възглавницата си, Кий не можеше да си представи живот, в които Джонг да не е до неговата страна. Всеки път, когато съмнения го изяждаха жив, всеки път когато товара на вината ставаше твърде тежък и всяка усмивка бе нож в сърцето, Джонг бе там. Понякога просто го прегръщаше, друг път правеха любов, тихо и нежно, потъвайки в един свят в който не съществуваше нищо друго освен двама с тях. В който не бе грешно да се обичат.

 

Why? Why not?  
We’re so in love  
/Защо? Защо не?  
Ние сме толкова влюбени/

 

Малко по малко адреналина започна да изчезва, на негово място идвайки болка. Боже, каква болка. Сякаш някой раздираш долната част на тялото му. Кий с ужас осъзна че всеки нов дъх болеше, изпускайки въздуха като ръмжене.

Единствено му спасение бе другия шофьор да се бе обадил на бърза помощ. Защото така би направил всеки нормален човек, нали? Би извикал помощ.

Секунди се търкаляха една след друга, и след известно време и тази светлинка надежда започна да угасва, оставяйки след себе си само болката и мрака, който сякаш го поглъщаше.

Ами ако и другия шофьор бе ранен? Или бе избягал.

-Има ли някой? - прошепна Кий, гласа му изгубил обичайната си топлина, звучащ студено и непознато. - Моля ви, моля ви. Не искам да умра така. Не мога да умра така. Моля ви, помогнете ми. Всичко ще направя, само ми помогнете - скимтеше Кий, изпадайки в шок. Усещаше как стъкълцата от разбитото предно стъкло се забиват болезнено в платта на лицето му, студената, лепкава кръв обляла целата му шия.- Аз... Трябва да му кажа че го обичам. Още веднъж, само един път. Моля ви. Не мога да умра така. Страх ме е, божичко, колко ме е страх.

Кий ридаеше в мрака, чакайки помощ, която така и не дойде.

Един час по късно, разбития екран на телефона светна. Името на Джонгхюн се появи на опръскания с кръв дисплей.

Вече нямаше кой да му отговори.

Don’t look at me like that  
We’re just in love, that’s all

/Не ме гледай с тези очи  
Ние просто сме влюбени, това е всичко/

 

●●●

Денят в който погребаха Кий, бе слънчев, необичайно топъл мартенски вторник.

Дошли бяха много хора, всички с лица мокри от сълзи - някои бях искрени, други просто играеха поредната си роля пред камерата.

Джонгхюн стоеше настрани от всичко, наблюдавайки разсеяно една малко врабче, което бе кацнало недалеч от него, ровейки с човка из все още калната земя. Очите му бяха сухи, сълзите му отдавна бяха свършили. Да, Джонгхюн бе загубил всичките си сълзи, оставайки му единствено огромната празнина в гърдите.

Кий вече го нямаше. Нямаше ги топлите кафяви очи, нямаше я дяволита усмивка. Нямаше го момчето, което обичаше с цялото си сърце.

Джонг се надигна глава и затвори клепачи, оставяйки лекия ветрец да погали нежно лицето му.

Едно неизречено сбогом се откъсна от душата му, понасяйки се нагоре към белите пухкави облаци.

 

Can’t we live in a world where time stands still?  
/Не можем ли да живеем в свят, където времето е спряло?/

 

Край


End file.
